<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ice, ice, baby by alphabetblues</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830208">ice, ice, baby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphabetblues/pseuds/alphabetblues'>alphabetblues</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>blue's parkner cinematic universe [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man 3 (2013), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Harley Keener, Aged-Up Peter Parker, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Peter Parker, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Gay Harley Keener, Harley Plays Hockey, Hockey, M/M, Peter Parker is horny, Road Head, Sex, Smut, Whore Peter Parker, but it's fine cause he's horny for his boyfriend, but with no driving, stay safe kids, their car is Parked, they're both in college and full adults, vaguely alluded that peter is still spiderman in this universe if that's important</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:08:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphabetblues/pseuds/alphabetblues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter knew that hockey was a full contact sport, he even knew that sometimes fights broke out and they were condoned in a way that wasn’t the case for any other sport. What he hadn’t been accounting for was how gut-wrenchingly <em>hot</em> Harley was going to be when he was in full gear on the ice. He was incredible. Harley was muscley, but he was also lean, similar to Peter’s build. When he was in full padded gear though, his entire gait changed into something fierce, and stocky. The first time Peter had ever gone to one of his games he was worried he might get drool all over his shirt because god-fucking-damn his boyfriend was so hot his brain practically fried from it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harley Keener/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>blue's parkner cinematic universe [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>355</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ice, ice, baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkner_keenker/gifts">parkner_keenker</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hope you guys enjoy this smutty little thing. The prompt came from Parkner_Keenker as we discussed the merits of how hot Harley playing hockey would be, and how Peter would positively drool over him. And out I came with this fic. I'm tentatively planning on writing one more fic that involves them fucking back at the tower, hehe, but let me know if you guys want it! I mostly popped this out because Parkner desperately needs more smut fics (and also needs more Daddy Kink but that might just be my opinion and my service to provide lol). Thanks for reading, and leave a comment if you liked it :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>	Peter wasn’t one to condone senseless violence. He didn’t like to see people fight if they didn’t have to, and he especially didn’t like to see anyone get hurt if there wasn’t a reason for it. Of course Harley would be the antithesis to all of his principles. He had a way of doing that. </p><p>__</p><p>	The beginning of the end for Peter was when Harley decided to join the hockey team. They both were going to Columbia full time when Harley brought up the idea of trying out for their club team. Peter knew that he had played hockey back in high school, and was supportive of him participating in an extracurricular that was fun for him, and also gave them a sense of normalcy. Peter might have even tried out for track or something himself, if he didn’t have an unfair advantage against everyone else. It was good for him, it gave him a purpose. It was a way for him to let off steam that didn’t involve creating evil robots, much to Tony’s chagrin (but also secret pride). It was also a way for him to interact with other people their age who weren’t either mini-Avengers, or one of Peter’s friends. It was great, and Peter gave his enthusiastic encouragement. </p><p>	Peter regretted his encouragement as soon as he went to one of Harley’s hockey games. </p><p>He knew that hockey was a full contact sport, he even knew that sometimes fights broke out and they were condoned in a way that wasn’t the case for any other sport. What he hadn’t been accounting for was how gut-wrenchingly <em>hot</em> Harley was going to be when he was in full gear on the ice. Harley didn’t skate across the ice. No. Peter had seen skating before, he had watched the Winter Olympics like everyone else. Harley didn’t skate, he <em>tore</em> through the ice, zooming with all the power and grace of someone who was in their comfort zone. He was incredible. Harley was muscley, but he was also lean, similar to Peter’s build. When he was in full padded gear though, his entire gait changed into something fierce, and stocky. The first time Peter had ever gone to one of his games he was worried he might get drool all over his shirt because god-fucking-damn his boyfriend was so hot his brain practically fried from it. </p><p>	After that, Peter went to every game he could. He went because he was a good boyfriend, who happily supported his interests, absolutely no other reason. None. He watched Harley play dutifully, and cheered him on loudly from the stands. He dragged MJ along occasionally, but even she got annoyed at the obvious moon eyes that Peter kept shooting to the rink. She only came because she liked seeing blood on the ice, if there ever was any. Eventually she ditched him, snarking that she had “seen enough horny Peter Parker in high school to last a lifetime, thanks.” Whatever. Peter thought he was allowed to be horny over his own boyfriend of all people. But he supposed maybe it wasn’t nice to expect MJ to want to watch him. Although, he would like to point out that he had gone to multiple viewings of <em>Atomic Blonde</em> with her, when he knew those viewings were not for his benefit at all. If she could be gay over Charlize Theron he thought he had some rights to drool over Harley Keener. </p><p>	Peter swore the amount of fights at games rocketed up exponentially when Harley joined the team. He even wondered sometimes if it was an excuse for Harley to fight. At first he had scolded him, insisting that one of these days he was going to fuck up and get injured, and like, lose a finger or something. </p><p>	To which Harley replied through laughter that he, “Most definitely was not going to lose a finger, c’mon babe, don’t be ridiculous.” </p><p>	Peter had just sniffed and said that he had seen it on an episode of <em>Grey’s Anatomy</em>, and they had to put the poor guy’s finger in a lunch box with an ice pack before they sewed it back on. Harley had made a face, but objected, and relented to the idea of being more careful when Peter threatened to pull the episode up and make him watch it. </p><p>	Harley seemed to completely forget that conversation that night, though as he stepped onto the ice.</p><p>__</p><p>	It wasn’t a major game. Due to it being a club team, and not a division they didn’t have semi-finals or championships in the same way that a competitive league would. But for some reason that night everyone was electric. All the boys on the ice seemed keyed up and ready to pounce, while the energy of the crowd was nearly palpable. Peter should have known right away that that type of energy was going to affect the players. </p><p>	Right out of the gate Columbia’s team scored two goals that had the crowd surrounding Peter roaring. Peter cheered loudly with the crowd, all too happy to cheer on his boyfriend. They went strong for a little bit before the other team switched up their tactics and ended up scoring on them a few times. By the time halftime rolled around the score was nearly neck and neck. As much as Peter loved when their team annihilated the other team, it was almost more entertaining when the game was close. It was a more gratifying win anyway. </p><p>After halftime the crowd managed to get impossibly rowdier, so much so that Peter could practically taste it on his tongue. Peter couldn’t really tell for sure due to the helmet, but he was pretty positive that Harley had to be drenched in sweat at that point. Watching Harley glide across the ice, all controlled strength, and smooth agile movements did things to him and had him squirming a little bit in his seat. </p><p>When there was a lull in the game a few of the players skated over to the glass window to wave or make gestures at the people in the crowd. Harley skated over after a minute, and appeared to search through the crowd. Peter couldn’t help but grin wildly once Harley saw him. He blew him an obnoxious kiss from his seat, that Harley pretended to catch, the dork, before the ref called everyone back in position.</p><p>Peter almost wanted to roll his eyes when he trained in on some commotion going on to the side of the rink. They had been in the middle of a time-out when a group had begun to huddle near the corner. There had been shouting between the two teams, but Peter was too high up in the stands to make out any what had been said. The next thing he knew one of the guys from the other team threw a punch. </p><p>Peter watched with rapt attention as Harley skated over from his position near the other end of the rink with force. As soon as Harley had gotten close enough he landed a punch right on the other guy’s face. Peter winced from the stands as he almost could feel the impact. </p><p>Peter sent out a quick prayer for all of Harley’s fingers as he continued to punch the guy. The ref went over to break it up, but not before the guy from the other team had gotten in a nasty left hook right on Harley's mouth. Harley though, barely hesitated as he pushed the guy back so hard that he stumbled and had to be caught by the ref before he could fall. Harley turned his head back out to the crowd, his gaze searching. </p><p>Once Harley had found what he was looking for, and made direct eye-contact with Peter in the stands he grinned, bright and manic, with blood smeared all over his teeth. </p><p>Peter did not condone pointless violence. But one look at Harley had him suddenly so hard he was dizzy with it. He was pretty sure he had never gotten so hard so quick in his entire life. He wanted to lick the blood off of Harley's teeth. And huh. If that wasn’t a sinful thought.</p><p>__</p><p>	Peter had to sit on his hands for the rest of the game, lest he do something inappropriate in front of the large crowd of parents and children. He couldn’t keep his eyes of Harley though, and that was making everything worse. He really didn’t want Harley to fight if he couldn’t help it. But he was only a warm-blooded man, and even he had to admit that even though he wasn’t a fan of red knuckles, or bruises Harley would come home with, wincing and limping most of the time the day after a game, he still found the fighting unbearably hot. Look, if he could rewire his brain he would. But he couldn’t. It was hard keeping all your principles in check when your dick was hard. </p><p>	After what felt like hours of torture the game was finally over. Their team had won, and the boys had been downright raucous on the rink as they skated around with glee, tackling each other, and slamming each other into rough hugs. Peter couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he watched them. He knew he was in for a good night. </p><p>__</p><p>	Peter purposely waited in the stands as everyone began to slowly trickle out. He gave Harley ample time to go down to the locker room with the rest of the team and cool down from the game. He knew the coach would want to talk to all of them, and that the team would want to talk about the game while they all changed. When he thought he had waited long enough he shot a text to Harley telling him that he would meet him at the car and that they were parked on Level 3 of the parking deck. </p><p>	Once he got to the car he only had to wait a few minutes until he saw Harley making his way over. As soon as he saw him he couldn’t wipe the wide smile off his face, but luckily Harley returned it. Harley’s hair was wet from the shower he had just taken, and it flopped over his forehead, a few stray drops dripped down as he got closer. As soon as he was close enough to touch he pinned Peter up against the car, and rested his hands on his hips. </p><p>	Peter sighed happily, but brought his fingers up to Harley’s face gingerly as he inspected the shiner that was red, and was just beginning to bloom into a light purple against his cheek, near his mouth. He had a small cut on the side of his lip from where the impact, or something sharp had split it open. It wasn’t bleeding, and there wasn’t too much damage as far as Peter could tell. </p><p>	“It’s not too bad, doc.” Harley said lowly, his voice husky. God, Peter wanted him to destroy him. </p><p>	Peter ignored him and pouted. “Why did he have to get your mouth. I like your mouth.” </p><p>	“Oh, I know you like my mouth,” Harley said lewdly, his lips quirked into his signature cheeky smirk despite the cut. “I can still use my mouth, don’t even worry about it, sweetheart.” </p><p>	Peter nearly rolled his eyes, but held back as he removed Harley’s hands reluctantly from around his waist and started meticulously counting fingers. Harley huffed out a laugh once he realized what Peter was doing. “All there,” He said, wiggling his fingers once Peter had gotten to ten. </p><p>	“Good, ‘cause I have plans.” Peter told him, making sure to put all sorts of promise into his words. </p><p>	Harley groaned and started placing kisses along his neck. “I love it when you have plans.” </p><p>	Peter let his eyes slip closed as Harley sucked on a piece of skin right under his jaw that made his knees weak. He took in Harley’s fresh smell from the shower, the musky pine tree scent from Harley’s deodorant and body wash nearly made his toes curl. He smelled so good it was intoxicating. He was pretty sure he’d been conditioned at that point, and would get hard just from the smell of it. </p><p>	Peter eventually gently pushed Harley back and away from him as he tried not to get distracted from his plan. “Get in the car, babe,” he told him when Harley shot him a questioning glance. Harley pecked another few kisses along his jaw because he wasn’t good at following orders, but did finally pull away completely. </p><p>	Peter hurried over to the passenger seat as Harley slipped easily into the driver’s seat. Harley put the keys into the ignition and pushed the button that started the car, he went to shift the car from park into reverse, but Peter slapped his hand over his, stopping him. Harley turned to look at him and raised his eyebrow, but Peter only batted his eyelashes. “Who said we were leaving yet?” Peter got the joy of watching it dawn on Harley’s face as he leaned in and said, “I just didn’t want anyone to see.” </p><p>	As soon as the words left his mouth he started unbuttoning Harley’s jeans with nimble fingers. “Thought about blowing you the whole fucking game.” Peter told him hastily, losing most of his patience as soon as he got the zipper down and saw that Harley was already half-hard in his boxers. </p><p>	He tugged the boxers down, with help from Harley when he raised his hips at just the right time. It almost made Peter smile in a fond dopey way. They had been together so long that things were smooth between them now. There wasn’t any awkward fumbling like there had been in the beginning. He wrapped his hand gently around Harley’s length first, and relished the sound of his hitched breath as he felt it grow to full hardness in his hand. </p><p>	Peter shifted into more of a comfortable position that didn’t twist his back and leaned down. Thank God for tinted windows, he thought as licked from root to tip, just teasing him. He tongued at the head of Harley’s cock until he got the first taste of precum leaking from the tip to wash against his tongue. Harley groaned, and it was enough to get Peter’s mouth to water and for him to stop teasing. Harley’s fingers immediately tangled in his hair as soon as he opened his mouth, tucked in his teeth, and began his descent down. </p><p>	At first, he paid special attention to the head and suckled on it, where he knew Harley was sensitive. Once Harley let out the high-pitched noise in the back of his throat that he had been looking for Peter started sinking deeper. He flicked his tongue as he went deeper, and deeper, until he could feel Harley’s dick nearly press against the back of his throat. </p><p>	Harley’s fingers twitched in his hair as his throat muscles quivered and he swallowed around him. Peter swallowing made Harley let out a breathy, “Fuck,” that had Peter moaning himself around his mouthful of cock. The vibration caused Harley to jerk his hips slightly. It wasn’t aggressive, but it surprised Peter enough that it made him gag. The sound of his throat convulsing as he gagged was wet, and obscene. Peter pulled off enough that he could cough and pant against Harley’s thigh as he tried to get his breath back. </p><p>	“C’mon, angel,” Harley encouraged, his voice gravelly. “I know you can take more.” </p><p>	Peter pressed an open mouthed kiss to the skin of Harley’s thigh that was exposed and brought his mouth back down. He slipped Harley’s cock back into his mouth easily, and enjoyed the weight of it against his tongue. He took a deep breath through his nose, lungs and eyes stinging, and sunk down until the entire length save for the last two inches at the base were down his throat. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked with force. He continued like that, bobbing his head up and down rapidly before he pulled off. His lips were coated in spit and he knew he made a pretty picture. </p><p>	Harley had his head tossed back against the headrest of the seat, his neck elongated and exposed. He was so hot Peter didn’t know how he had gotten so lucky. That this boy had seen him and chose him. Harley could have had anyone, but he had chosen Peter, and there was power in that. </p><p>	Peter wiped the spit away from his mouth with the back of his hand and told him, his voice hoarse, “Want you to fuck my mouth, Harls.” </p><p>	Harley nodded and tightened his fingers in Peter’s hair. He tugged harshly on a few strands which caused Peter to moan, open-mouthed and dirty as he couldn’t help the roll of his hips. His dick was painfully hard, and pressed up against the zipper of his pants, the small jerk of his hips had caused a little friction, but it was nowhere near enough. </p><p>	As soon as Peter got his mouth back on Harley his soft sounds were replaced with filthy words as he seemed unable to shut up. “God, Peter,” He groaned out. “Fuck, your mouth, baby. So good.” </p><p>	Harley jerked his hips again, but this time Peter was ready for it and he was able to breathe through his eventual gags as Harley fucked up into his mouth. He gurgled and swallowed as best he could, the sound of wet flesh echoed in the car. Peter kept moaning around Harley’s dick, knowing how he loved that. Harley just pulled on his hair hard in retaliation, guiding his head down with every thrust. </p><p>	Peter came up for air, and as soon as he took in a breath he was sinking back down. When he did, Harley used his grip on his hair to shove him down, hard. He forced Peter to take all of him and held him down as he gagged, and gagged, throat spasming. He breathed through it the best he could as his eyes welled up with tears and he could feel the excess drool from his mouth slip down, completely soaking Harley’s dick with his spit. It was so dirty, and so hot, Peter loved it. He loved when Harley used him. When instead of him giving pleasure, Harley just took it from him. </p><p>	He held Peter down as he thrusted a few times shallowly, keening in the back of his throat before he let him off. Peter gasped when he was let up, and choked on a few gulps of air. Within seconds he was back, sucking on Harley greedily. “Your mouth is so good. You’re so good, baby.” Harley slurred nonsensically when Peter took him down again, just as deep as before. </p><p>	Harley held him down again, and fucked into his mouth with earnest. Peter could tell from the twitching of his cock near the base that he wasn’t going to last much longer. Peter reared back just enough to get one last good breath of air in before he sucked at the head without mercy, and skimmed down. The sound Harley made seemed like it had been punched out of him and Peter mewled along his dick, proud of the fact he was able to get Harley like this. </p><p>	“Jesus, baby. Your mouth was made to suck cock I swear. You take it so well. Fuck. You’re amazing.” Harley babbled as Peter licked along the one prominent vein under his tip. He could feel how close Harley was, so he brought a hand to jack the base as he sucked near the top, gathering all the precum that was leaking aggressively. He didn’t even have to lick his hand to get a good glide, because Harley’s dick was already wet from all of Peter’s drool. God, he loved when they did it messy and dirty like this. </p><p>	“Gonna come all over that pretty mouth. You want it right? Yeah you do, such a slut for it. Yeah, baby. Jesus, <em>fuck</em>.” He groaned as Peter felt the first couple spurts of cum wash over his tongue. He swallowed as much as he could but a few stray drops still fell from his mouth, and dribbled down his chin. He licked all along Harley’s gradually softening dick, cleaning him up, before he lazily helped tuck him back into his boxers, leaving the jeans to Harley.</p><p>	He was so hard he almost couldn’t see straight, but was nearly preening with satisfaction over making Harley cum. He didn’t even care when Harley lurched forward and manhandled him harshly into his lap, causing the steering wheel to dig painfully into the bottom of his spine. It didn’t even matter because Harley was sticking his hands down Peter’s pants and stroking him hard, and fast. All Peter could do was grind against him as he whined loudly. </p><p>	“You gonna cum, princess?” Harley panted into his ear. “You gonna make a mess? Took Daddy’s cock so good I think you’ve earned it.” </p><p>	Peter moaned helplessly at his words as Harley jacked him relentlessly. He had been hard for almost the entire game so it felt so good to finally get some relief. “D-Daddy,” Peter hiccuped as he burrowed his face into Harley’s shoulder. </p><p>	“Keep moaning for Daddy, sweetheart.” Harley said. “I know what you need.” </p><p>	Peter kept grinding, whining into his neck until he felt his orgasm starting to build in the pit of his stomach. “Daddy,” he whined. “Daddy, Daddy please-” </p><p>	Harley flicked his thumb over the head of Peter’s dick causing his hips to jerk so violently they nearly convulsed, then he growled. “Come for Daddy, baby.” That was all Peter needed to cum with a strangled shout, his noises were muffled by Harley swooping down and kissing his mouth like he was starving for it, swallowing up all the sounds that Peter made. </p><p>	“So beautiful, angel. So perfect.” Harley muttered against him, his hands petted at Peter’s hair instead of tugging it. Peter was buzzing from head to toe and couldn’t help shuddering in Harley’s arms. </p><p>	Harley continued to press kisses to his lips in between praises of encouragement as Peter came down from his high. Eventually he gathered his wits back up and was able to slump back into the passenger seat. </p><p>	He glanced over at Harley and was caught up in how gorgeous he was, blonde hair slicked back like it was greased due to it still being wet from his quick shower. It always looked the neatest right after a shower, before Peter or Harley had a chance to get their hands in it to turn it into the wild flying swoop it always settled in, hairs never knowing in what direction to fall. His hair was a character, almost like himself, like it knew how wild its host was. It matched his spirit, and his fire, like just the mischievous glint that always held behind his eyes. Peter loved it. It always meant trouble, but in the best way. He’d probably be lost if Harley hadn’t come barreling into his life.</p><p>	He couldn’t help but smile over at him as Harley tangled their fingers together over the center console. “I love you,” Peter said, because he couldn't think of saying anything else. </p><p>	Harley’s smile matched his, just a tad more joyous as he replied. “I love you, too.” </p><p>	Peter let his senses dial back in so he could take in their surroundings. It was always nice when Harley made him come so hard he could forget about his heightened senses for a few minutes, when all of them were tuned into Harley and nothing else. It was amazing, and addicting, and Peter was sure he would never get enough. </p><p>	That was one of the main reasons why he moved Harley’s hand, still entangled with his, and pressed a feather light kiss over the red knuckles from his punch. He kissed over every spot he thought might bruise before he looked over at Harley, his eyes sparkling, and said, “C’mon, Keener. Time for you to take me back to the Tower and fuck me like you mean it.” </p><p>	“Oh I’m gonna fuck you, doll.” Harley replied instantly. “Don’t want you to worry your pretty little head about that.” </p><p>	Peter’s laugh was high and bright as Harley maniacally shifted the car into reverse and skidded out of their parking spot. With Harley driving? He wasn’t worried about a thing. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! While you're down here leave a comment, or kudos, if you so fancy. </p><p>You can find me on twitter or tumblr @venomondenim. Talk to me, I'm lonely. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>